Harry Potter et l'Ultime Combat
by Aurele
Summary: Harry a maintenant 17ans et va bientôt commencer sa dernière année à poudlard. Mais Harry va commencer a ressentir un nouveau sentiment pour...(chut! vous aller voir)
1. Chapitre 1: L'invitation d'Hermione

Chapitre 1:L'invitation d'Hermione Il était tôt, tout était paisible au 4, Privet Drivet. Un garçon brun, aux yeux verts émeraudes, est allongé sur son lit. Il était en train de lire des lettres qu'il venait de recevoir tout en caressant une magnifique chouette blanche comme neige. Harry venait d'avoir 17 ans et comme chaque année depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il a reçu pour son anniversaire des lettres et des cadeaux de ses amis. Son meilleur ami, Ron lui avait envoyé des Dragées surprises de Berti Crochu et des Chocogrenouilles; quant à sa meilleure amie, Hermione, elle lui avait offert un livre relatant tous les grands moments du Quidditch et en image. Harry avait reçu aussi un cadeau d'Hagrid. C'était un petit appeau à chouette qu'il avait fait de ses mains, pour permettre à Harry d'appeler Hedwige lorsqu'elle était sortie et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. comme l'année précédente, il avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore lui disant de rester courageux et de garder l'espoir de voir un jour Voldemort vaincu. Malgré le bonheur qu'avait eu Harry de recevoir tous ces présents, une chose manquait à son bonheur comme l'année précédente, son parrain, Sirius qui fut tué 2 ans plus tôt par un des mangemorts de Voldemort. Il était la seule famille qu'il avait eu (à par son Oncle et sa tante) et s'était le meilleur ami de son père, James Potter mort 16 ans plus tôt ainsi que sa mère, Lily. Harry fut tiré brutalement de ses souvenirs par les hurlements de son oncle Vernon qui lui ordonnait de descendre pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Harry ne traîna pas pour descendre. Pendant qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner pour son oncle, le téléphone sonna. La tante Pétunia se précipita dans le couloir et décrocha. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et dit sèchement à Harry-C'est pour toi-Pour moi? demanda Harry stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais reçu de coup de fil avant ce jour. Il prit le téléphone. -Allô-Harry, c'est moi!dit une très belle voix féminine, à la fois douce et sensuelle. Harry l' a reconnu tout de suite-Hermione!Ca va?Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles?demanda-t-il sans reprendre sa respiration. -J'avais oublié de te dire quelque chose dans ma lettre et comme je pouvais pas attendre le retour d'Hedwige, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas l'appeler ça sera plus rapide-Qu'est-ce que t'avais de si important à me dire?demanda-t-il toujours aussi surpris. -J'ai demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais passer le reste de tes vacances chez moi . Il m'a répondu qu'il n'était pas contre à condition qu'il puisse envoyer quelqu'un pour te protéger en cas de danger. Alors qu'en dis-tu-C'est une super bonne idée!répondit-il d'un ton réjoui. -Super! Par contre comme tu le sais Ron et sa famille son en Roumanie avec Charlie et il rentre que le 29 août. J'espère que sa ne te dérange pas de passer le reste de tes vacances avec moi-Absolument pas! de toute façon je serai bien mieux avec toi, qu'avec les Dursley. -Bon, alors on se rejoint au Chaudron Baveur aujourd'hui à 14 heures. 

Ok, à cet après-midi Hermione!conclut Harry avant de raccrocher.


	2. Rendezvous au Chaudron Baveur

Chapitre 2:Rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur

Harry se précipita dans la cuisine et annonça à son oncle qu'il passerait le reste de ses vacances chez une amie;

Très bien!répondit-il sèchement. Je t'emmènerai à Londres et nous, nous irons faire des courses par la même occasion pour la rentrée de Dudley.

Après son médiocre petit déjeuner, Harry alla vite préparer ses affaires en essayant de ne rien oublier; Il appela Hedwige avec l'appeau. Elle revint quelque minutes après et Harry l'a mis dans sa cage puis descendit déjeuner. A 14h-10, Harry attendait devant le Chaudron Baveur, toutes ses affaires à ses pieds. Soudain il aperçut une silhouette familière, au loin, se dirigeant vers lui. C'était une jolie fille, ou plutôt une jolie jeune femme, ses cheveux tombaient sue ses épaules nues. Elle portait une très jolie robe légère qui lui descendait jusqu'au genoux. Elle courait. Arrivée près de Harry, elle lui sauta dans les bras, ce qui ne déplu pas au jeune homme.

Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Harry!dit-elle tout en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Moi aussi Hermione!répondit Harry en lui rendant son baiser.

Tu reconnais mes parents, je suppose?dit-elle en désignant un homme et une femme derrière elle.

Oui, bien sur!Je suis ravi de vous revoir. -Nous aussi!répondirent les parents.

Bon, ce n'est pas pour vous embêter, mais nous ferions mieux d'aller faire des courses rapidement et de rentrer à la maison car j'ai des patients à 16h10. Ils partirent tous les quatre faire leurs achats...


	3. chez Hermione

Chapitre 3:Chez Hermione

Mrs Granger avait insisté pour acheter un cadeau à Harry et en passant devant un magasin de vêtements masculins, elle et Hermione avait craqué sur un pantalon et un pull qui allait à merveille à Harry, Hermione était devenue rouge comme une tomate lorsque Harry les essaya.

Une fois tous leurs achats terminés, ils rentrèrent à la maison des Grangers. La façade était claire. La maison était faites sur 2 étages. Juste à côté de la maison se trouvait le cabinet de dentiste de Mr Granger qui arriva juste à l'heure pour son premier patient. Devant la maison se tenait un magnifique petit jardin typiquement moldu et joliment fleuri. Mrs Granger, Harry et Hermione rentèrent et déchargèrent les courses.

Hermione, ma chérie va donc montrer sa chambre à Harry pour que vous puissiez déjà décharger ses affaires de la voiture.

Oui maman!répondit-elle avec un grand sourire à sa mère. Viens!dit-elle en se retournant vers son ami, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir...

Harry porta sa grosse valise avec l'aide d'Hermione et la cage d'Hedwige.

Tada!...voici ta chambre!s'exclama-t-elle après avoir ouvert une porte du premier étage. Je pense qu'elle est mieux que chez les Dursley!rajouta-elle en posant la valise.

1000 fois mieux tu veux dire!reprit Harry en contemplant la chambre. Où donne la porte dans le fond là-bas à droite-A ma chambre!Comme ça si tu as le moindre problème, je suis à côté.

Je peux relâcher Hedwige maintenant

Oui, bien-sûr! je te préviens juste, Pattenrond adore cette chambre alors j'espère qu'il ne t' embêtera pas de trop. Bon je te laisse t'installer. Tu es ici chez toi pendant un mois.

Sur ce, Hermione ferma la porte laissant Harry seul dans sa chambre provisoire d'un mois; Jamais il n'aurai pensé que ses vacances finiraient de cette façon: lui, seulement lui, chez sa meilleure amie, Hermione. A cette idée son cœur battait plus vite, et sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi Harry se sentait bien là, dans la chambre voisine à celle d'Hermione.

Une semaine passa depuis son arrivée chez Hermione. "les parents d'Hermione sont vraiment formidable!" pensait Harry. Son oncle et sa tante étaient les pires moldus qui puissent exister, alors que les parents d'Hermione étaient tout l'inverse .Ils étaient attentionnés, calmes, attentifs et adoraient par dessus tout leur fille.

Un soir, Mrs et Mr Granger devaient sortir et ne rentreraient que le lendemain. Hermione et Harry avaient donc décidé de louer plusieurs cassettes pour les regarder durant cette soirée en "tête à tête". il y avait des cassettes de tous genres, car Harry allait très rarement au cinéma avec les Dursley, science-fiction, action aventure, horreur et celui qu'Hermione préférait: les films d'amour. Harry et Hermione étaient plongés dans le noir sur le canapé du salon avec des pop-corn pour faire comme au cinéma. Le premier film qu'ils regardèrent, étaient un film d'aventure. Ils enchaînèrent sur un film d'amour qui fit fondre en larmes Hermione mais Harry la consola et lui aussi avait de légères larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux verts émeraudes. Ils finirent en regardant un film d'horreur qui ne fit peur à personne car au bout de 5 minutes après avoir mis le film, Harry et Hermione dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre...


End file.
